At present, various flat panel displays (FPDs) have been developed, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic electroluminescence displays (OLEDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs). For each type of the displays, signal lines, for example scan lines and data lines, need to be tested during manufacture of the panels in order to ensure the normal operation of an FPD.
FIG. 1 is a plan view showing a conventional arrangement of a plurality of array substrates for LCD in one mother glass. Taking a fifth-generation mother glass as an example, the conventional solution typically allows 15 array substrates for 15.4-inch LCD arranged in and subsequently cut from the mother glass. FIG. 1 also shows the positions of shorting bars 10, 11, 15 and 16 for testing the scan lines and data lines. Test signals are transmitted to the shorting bars 10 and 11 from external pins within a region 7, and also transmitted to the shorting bars 15 and 16 via test signal transmission lines 15a and 16a. 
FIG. 2 is an enlarged view of the region A in FIG. 1. An array substrate 19 for LCD comprises a display region 18, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines arranged crossing with the scan lines. For the sake of clarity, only two scan lines 12a, 12b and two data lines 13a, 13b are illustrated in FIG. 2. The array substrate further comprises a common electrode bus 17 and outer lead bonding (OLB) modules 14a, 14b positioned outside the periphery of the display region 18. The shorting bars 10 and 11 are positioned on the mother glass and outside the array substrate 19, in specific, to the left side of the array substrate 19 as shown in FIG. 2. In a sequence of the scan lines of the array substrate 19, the 1st, 3rd, 5th . . . scan lines counted from one end of the sequence (hereinafter referred to as “odd indexed scan line(s)” and denoted with a reference number appended with a letter “a”, such as the scan line 12a in FIG. 2) each have one end thereof connected to the shorting bar 10, while the 2nd, 4th, 6th . . . scan lines counted from the end of the sequence (hereinafter referred to as “even indexed scan line(s)” and denoted with a reference number appended with a letter “b”, such as the scan line 12b in FIG. 2) each have one end thereof connected to the shorting bar 11. The scan lines 12a and 12b are tested by using scanning test signals inputted from the external pins in the region 7 shown in FIG. 1 through the shorting bars 10 and 11. The shorting bars 15 and 16 are positioned outside the array substrate 19 and, in specific, to the lower side of the array substrate 19 as shown in FIG. 2. In a sequence of the data lines of the array substrate 19, the 1st, 3rd, 5th . . . data lines counted from one end of the sequence (hereinafter referred to as “odd indexed data line(s)” and denoted with a reference number appended with a letter “a”, such as the data line 13a in FIG. 2) each have one end thereof connected to the shorting bar 15, and the 2nd, 4th, 6th . . . data lines counted from the end of the sequence (hereinafter referred to as “even indexed data line(s)” and denoted with a reference number appended with a letter “b”, such as the data line 13b in FIG. 2) each have one end thereof connected to the shorting bar 16. The data lines 13a and 13b are tested by using data test signals inputted from the external pins in the region 7 shown in FIG. 1 through test signal transmission lines 15a, 16a and the shorting bars 15, 16.
For the structure shown in FIG. 2, after completing testing for the scan lines and data lines of the array substrate 19 by using the shorting bars 10, 11, 15 and 16, the shorting bars 10, 11, 15 and 16 will be cut off along a cutting line 20 shown in FIG. 2, leaving the array substrate 19 which will be assembled with a color filter substrate to obtain a liquid crystal display. In the structure described above with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, however, the shorting bars 15 and 16 take some space and cause a low utilization of the mother glass.